Rules- wiki or chat
Every time a new article is produced on this wiki, these rules WILL apply at all time. In the chat welcome message, it says that all users are welcomed, however, trouble makers are not. Grounds for blocking ---- Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately to-wards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): #Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling. #Harassment and/or sexual harassment. #Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it to-wards another user is not permitted. #Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). #Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. #Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language (such as "133t speak"), and excessive usage of non-English languages. #Being a dick. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. #Whining. Users who ask for something from another chat user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. #Discussing real-world politics and/or religion without unanimous consent. If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. #Spamming. The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. Meaningless and/or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. #Disobeying Admin or moderator instructions such as “please stop” or “please leave” (note, admin or moderator cannot instruct a user to leave for no specific reason). #Don't go on about something that we have "moved on" from. #''DO NOT ''under ANY circumstances link our wiki or chat without asking permission from a chat mod or an admin. Bots Any user wishing to bring a bot into the channel should seek approval from an administrator or chat moderator. Unauthorized or malicious bots are prohibited and are to be immediately kicked and banned. ---- Consequences Moderators have a wide discretion relating to the issuing of warnings and bans which infringe on this rule. The content of messages will greatly impact on the severity of the punishment. In certain particular cases, exceptions may be permitted, although these are infrequent. Typically, the following hierarchy will apply to infringements on the above regulations (with the exception of specifically implied consequences). *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Kick Following this, the block duration is usually (this applies on the wiki): *3 days for the first offense *1 week for the second offense *1 month for the third offense Any additional offenses may result in a permanent block. Follow this, the chat ban duration is usually (this applies for in chat): *3 days for the first offense *1 week for the second offense *1 month for the third offense Any additional offenses may result in a permanent ban. Please note that the rules and bans are left to the interpretation and discretion of the chat moderators/admins. Please also note that if you are banned from the chat, it is YOUR responsibility to inform a moderator/admin that you have completed your ban duration. Further offenses will result in an extended ban, at the discretion of the administrator or chat moderator administering the ban. When you enter the chat, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse as they cover common courtesy to others. Creating Articles ---- If you create an article''' PLEASE do not copy ''ALL OF THE INFORMATION '''''from wikipedia, don't make too many articles in a day (try to keep it around 3 or 4), make sure the information is at least decent and it is not too biased. A few links are acceptable but don't leave multiple external links around the page. Accounts Please tell an Admin or Chat mod if you have another account, so there isn't any confusion if you edit a page and say you did it with the other profile. Extra note If there are any problems in chat or around the wiki, don't hesitate to tell a Moderator, Administrator or another user, we're all here to help and would love to fix the issue. Category:Policy